Elf
Introduction Wild and free, elves guard their forested lands using stealth and deadly arrows from the trees. They build their homes in close harmony with the forest, so perfectly joined that travelers often fail to notice that they have entered an elven community until it is too late. 'Play an elf if you want . .' ✦ to be quick, quiet, and wild. ✦ to lead your companions through the deep woods with stealth and grace.. ✦ to be a member of a race that favors the rogue, and cleric classes. 'Racial Traits' +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, Elven Accuracy +1% Crit Strike, Wildstep +10% resist slow effects. 'Elf Characteristics:' Agile, friendly, intuitive, joyful, perceptive, quick, tempestuous, wild 'Male Names examples: ' Adran, Aelar, Beiro, Carric, Erdan, Gennal, Heian, Lucan, Peren, Rolen, Theren, Varis 'Female Names examples: ' Adrie, Birel, Chaedi, Dara, Enna, Faral, Irann, Keyleth, Lia, Mialee, Shava, Thia, Valna Physical Qualities Elves are slender, athletic folk about as tall as humans. They have the same range of complexions as humans, tending more toward tan or brown hues. A typical elf ’s hair color is dark brown, autumn orange, mossy green, or deep gold. Elves’ ears are long and pointed, and their eyes are vibrant blue, violet, or green. Elves have little body hair, but they favor a wild and loose look to their hair. Elves mature at about the same rate as humans, but show few effects of age past adulthood. The first sign of an elf ’s advancing age is typically a change in hair color—sometimes graying but usually darkening or taking on more autumnal hues. Most elves live to be well over 200 years old and remain vigorous almost to the end. Elf Regions Countless Elves have retreated to the seclusion of the mysterious Evermeet, yet many others still remain in faerun. Here are some of the major elf regions in Faerun nearby Neverwinter, so that you may decide where your elf came from.. 'Evermeet:' Far over the eastern ocean lies the fabulous isle of evermeet, final refuge and stronhold of the elves... 'Menzoberranyr:' The city of menzoberranzan, located miles beneath the surface of faerun, below the vale of surbrin is perhaps the most notorious Faeruns drow realms. 'Silverymoon:' Far to the east of neverwinter lies Silverymoon, also known as "The Gem of the North" is a beacon of hope, saftey and learning amid the wilds of the north. It is home to a large number of elves.. 'Waterdeep:' Many elves reside in the hills of the lower Delimibiyr and Dessarin vales and frequent the bustling city of waterdeep to the south of Neverwinter. 'The High Forest:' Directly East of neverwinter and over the lost peaks lies the high forest. Once divided amongst the ancient elven kingdoms of ages past, the highb forest is now host to the most numerous populations of elves in all of northern faerun. Playing an Elf Elves are a people of deeply felt but short-lived passions. They are easily moved to delighted laughter, blinding wrath, or mournful tears. They are inclined to impulsive behavior, and members of other races sometimes see elves as flighty or impetuous, but elves do not shirk responsibility or forget commitments. Thanks in part to their long life span, elves sometimes have difficulty taking certain matters as seriously as other races do, but when genuine threats arise, elves are fierce and reliable allies. Elves revere the natural world. Their connection to their surroundings enables them to perceive much. They never cut living trees, and when they create permanent communities, they do so by carefully growing or weaving arbors, tree houses, and catwalks from living branches. They prefer the primal power of the natural world to the arcane magic their eladrin cousins employ. Elves love to explore new forests and new lands, and it’s not unusual for individuals or small bands to wander hundreds of miles from their homelands. Elves are loyal and merry friends. They love simple pleasures—dancing, singing, footraces, and contests of balance and skill—and rarely see a reason to tie themselves down to dull or disagreeable tasks. Despite how unpleasant war can be, a threat to their homes, families, or friends can make elves grimly serious and prompt them to take up arms. At the dawn of creation, elves and eladrin were a single race dwelling both in the Feywild and in the world, and passing freely between the two. When the drow rebelled against their kin, under the leadership of the god Lolth, the resulting battles tore the fey kingdoms asunder. Ties between the peoples of the Feywild and the world grew tenuous, and eventually the elves and eladrin grew into two distinct races. Elves are descended from those who lived primarily in the world, and they no longer dream of the Feywild. They love the forests and wilds of the world that they have made their home. Category:Elf Category:Races